Cotton Eye Joe
“I hurt people, parrrdner. Y’all got yerself a couple of fellers doin’ all sorts of things that fellers do, but I don’t interest myself with none of that, y’hear? I hurt ‘em good and plenty mister. Yessiree.” -Cotton Eye Joe introducing himself History Cotton Eye Joe is an aboriginal creature who's existence loosely coincides with the song of the same name, leading many to believe the song was indirectly based on him. One of the most prominent lines includes "Where did you come from, where did you go?", reflecting the panic of early alien life as Cotton Eye Joe devastated their ecosystems. "If it hadn't been for Cotton-Eye Joe I'd been married a long time ago" speaks to his systematic elimination of all that might carry on the legacy of life. Some of the song lyrics can be "misheard" as "I'd been buried a long time ago." While this is thought to be unintentional, it still bears relevance. Cotton Eye Joe has in fact remained sealed under the gravitational weight of a black hole for uncountable years. Hawking radiation is the only reason he is out and about. Appearance and Personality Cotton Eye Joe looks like badness. He's really, really cursed. The most cursed. Cotton Eye Joe is a being that epitomizes evil. Though he resembles an emoji and could technically be considered a meme, he is perhaps the most destructive of all spawn. While beings such as Mr. Fractal hide their actions between multiple layers of irony and are not really evil, Cotton Eye Joe's goal is simply the destruction of all life and the heat death of every universe. It is said that when the last star burns in space, Cotton Eye Joe will extinguish it, then simply cease to function. Until that day, Cotton Eye Joe hurts people. He hurts them good and plenty. Powers Cotton Eye Joe is not as powerful as N Spider, but has existed for longer, and is theorized to exist as long as the multiverse continues to operate. Unlike Mr. Fractal, Crispy Green Dehydration Boye, and similar god-forms, Cotton Eye Joe can hold his own against The Honor Board, and is one of the few current beings that frighten them, arguably more so than the stronger but more passive N-Spider. Cotton Eye Joe is able to easily manipulate physical matter at will, giving him the ability to quickly warp a creature, displace parts of them, or combine them with other objects. His whip (technically as much a part of him as his face and hat), can reach speeds high enough to atomize a victim, dispersing their molecules and even breaking their bonds into little more than clouds of matter. Cotton Eye Joe is able to quickly travel to any area that begins to depict his likeness, including places with "texan" accents, cowboy hats, or similar enough emojis. Anyone exhibiting these traits (most often an individual wearing the hat) can be directly controlled by Cotton Eye Joe. Possession causes a quick but painful transformation into his likeness, and the possessed individual's personality is lost forever. For special occasions Cotton Eye Joe may remove his hat, under which he keeps a small, active black hole. He ironically reserves this endless punishment for those who had a hand in his initial sealing. Relationships Everything- �� Trivia * Cotton Eye Joe is the first third sentient completely evil character to find its way to Plasma Temple ** The first completely evil sentient character that to find its way into the temple was Kurai, a temporary voice-like entity which existed for the sole purpose of consuming spiders, and the second was Mitch. ** The first truly evil character was the non-sentient all-consuming Wheel. It is the true embodiment of destruction without reason. That's not related to the wiki though. '' Gallery Cotton Eye Joe emote.png Cotton Eye Joe1.png